Overleg gebruiker:Thijs95
Hoi, welkom bij In de ban van de ring Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Overleg gebruiker:General Wartface. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Wikia (Overleg) jul 28, 2011 14:55 Welkom Beste Thijs95, Ik ben erg blij dat jij respect heb voor mijn wiki. Deze wiki is namelijk zo'n beetje door mij alleen gemaakt, vandaar dat sommige pagina's kort zijn. General Wartface is minder aardig geweest. Verder vind ik het erg fijn dat jij mij wel wil helpen! Ik weet dat er wel is een fout bij zit en probeer deze er zoveel mogelijk uit te halen. Mvg, --Afiko jul 28, 2011 20:05 (UTC) Helmsdiepte/Hoornburg Er is denk ik een misverstand. Het echte uitgebreide artikel over de helmsdiepte heet de Hoornburg. --Afiko jul 28, 2011 20:12 (UTC) Beste Thijs, Eerst en vooral srr voor het misverstand, ik dacht dat het een reactie was voor Afiko. Die lijst met fouten was niet om kinderachtig te doen maar omdat hij de fouten zou verbeteren natuurlijk. Ik heb meer gelezen dan de The hobbit en Lotr zoals jij beweert en ik heb niet gezegd dat de films geen plaats op deze wiki verdienen zoals jij ook zegt. Je bent gestopt met Tolkien online omdat er te weinig gebruikers waren? wel, volgens mij ben jij veel vroeger gestopt dan 2010. Joachim zei, toen ik nog met mijn oud acount werkte (wat ook al een jaar geleden is) dat je al enkele maanden geleden gestopt was met het project. Dus als ik goed reken mag je die 2010 veranderen naar eind 2008 of begin 2009. Als jij me begroet had en 1 artikel of zo per week schreev zou ik zeker niet gestopt zijn met Tolkien Online. Maar het mocht niet zijn. Je hebt helemaal niets gedaan en het enige dat ik kreeg was zon stom automatisch bericht van: dank u wel voor je bewerking. Ik betreur het zeer dat je gestopt met met Tolkien Online. En Afiko, ik heb wel respect voor je wiki en volgens mij ben ik wel aardig maar kan jij geen kritiek verdragen die blijkbaar ook wel klopt want je hebt de fouten die ik opsomde verbetert. Als ik toch zo kinderachtig ben zou ik best niet met jullie samen werken. Toch wens ik jullie nog veel succes en ik hoop dat dit misverstand is opgelost. Als ik toch nog even kinderachtig mag zijn: Amon Rhud is een heuvel geen grot en beveilig aub je hoofdpagina voor mensen er misbruik van maken, zo'n dingen doe je toch in het begin als je een wiki opricht? Vriendelijk Groeten General Wartface jul 29, 2011 13:02 (UTC) Ok, ik hoop dat dit nu is opgelost. Ik heb wat verder jullie wiki doorzocht en er staan ook goede artikelen in zoals Glaurung en Rivendel maar toch zal ik verder gaan met mijn eigen wiki. Je bent altijd welkom en Afiko zeker ook maar ik denk dat afiko zich beter 100% inzet voor zijn eigen wiki. Messchien kunnen we nog samenwerken. Als ik nog iets mag vragen, hoe wist je van mijn wiki? Greetings General Wartface jul 29, 2011 16:55 (UTC) Oh iets vergeten. Ik ben inderdaad seppinjo maar ik gebruik nu enkel dit acount. De sillmarilion heb ik wel uitgelezen, nog niet zo lang geleden trouwens. En vergeet niet jullie startpagina te beveiligen voordat iemand er misbruik van maakt. Greetings General Wartface jul 29, 2011 16:59 (UTC)